Petit Potter et ses frères
by itranslatefiction
Summary: Harry Potter a finalement vaincu Voldemort, mais ensuite quelque chose est arrivé et l'a emmené dans un univers parallèle. Il a maintenant une grande famille, des parents, des frères, des oncles, des tantes... etc (C'est une fiction que je traduis, l'originale s'appelle: Little Potter and Brothers, les droits d'auteurs reviennent à dracomalfoyblondie, pas à moi).
1. Chapitre 1: Etrangers

Chapitre 1: Etrangers:

Harry Potter avait finalement vaincu Voldemort. Il lui aura fallut beaucoup d'entraînement et de pratique de la magie, mais cela a finalement payé. Tout ses horcruxes avaient été détruits. Le seul problème restant était la persistance des mangemorts qui n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner leur revanche sur Harry pour avoir tué leur maître.

Harry Potter se trouvait au milieu de la forêt interdite, devant le cadavre gelé de Voldemort. Il sentait ses genoux fléchir après avoir utilisé tant de magie et décida de s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il fermait les yeux une minute, n'est-ce pas? Il était tellement fatigué.

Etant à moitié endormi, il n'a pas remarqué l'approche des cinq Mangemorts. Dans un état si vulnérable, il n'a pas pu esquiver le déferlement de sortilèges l'ayant percuté de plein fouet non plus. Ces cinq sortilèges étaient les plus dangereux auxquels les mangemorts auraient pu penser à ce moment là. Les sortilèges fusionnaient et frappaient le destructeur de leur maître.

Les sorts combinés formaient un épais nuage noir. En frappant le jeune homme de 18 ans, l'impact transforma ce nuage noir en une lumière éclatante et fît disparaitre Harry dans l'air raréfié.

Harry se réveilla avec une violente décharge de douleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne pouvait rien voir.

Par Merlin, était-il aveugle? Non, il faisait juste sombre, mais alors pourquoi n'entendait-il rien? Il s'attendait à un chaos suite à la bataille finale. Et d'ailleurs, il devrait au moins entendre les bruits habituels de la forêt comme le bruissement des feuilles ou les piétinements d'un animal inconnu.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet de toute façon. Il faut d'abord qu'il essaye d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouve. Ok, il est temps de se lever et d'aller quelque part.

Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se lever? Pourquoi était-il ligoté? Ses mains étaient liées dérrière son dos sur une sorte de bâton métallique et ses pieds étaient liés ensemble au niveau des chevilles. Merde! Que s'était-il passé?

Avait-il été capturé par les mangemorts? Pourquoi ne l'avait-ils pas simplement tué dans ce cas là? Il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Il était fatigué de ce carnage de toute façon. Mais non, ils voulaient prolonger son agonie.

Allait-il avoir une mort lente et douloureuse? Non, il aura juste un long et paisible sommeil. C'est sûrement ça, il est déjà blessé de toute façon et il se sent faible. Il va tout simplement tomber dans un sommeil éternel. Tant mieux!

"HARRY! Si tu es là, fais du bruit!"

Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille? Ces appels incessants l'agaçaient.

"TAAAISSS VOOOUHHHHHH"

Oh génial! Il n'était pas seulement ligoté, quelqu'un avait également mis quelque chose sur sa bouche, ce qui l'empêchait de parler correctement. Du coup, il ne pouvait même pas leur dire de se taire. Et pourquoi sa gorge lui faisait-elle aussi mal? Quelqu'un lui a probablement tranché la gorge, du sang ruisselait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Super!

"J'ai entendu du bruit par là Ry."

"Je l'ai entendu aussi John. Allons dans cette pièce."

Quelqu'un ouvra la porte, et une vive lumière provenant de plusieurs baguettes magiques lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il ferma les yeux et sentait quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Non, ne vous approchez pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas leurs voix. Il tenta donc de rouvrir les yeux mais tout était flou. Il y avait probablement plus de cinq personnes qui étaient entrées dans la pièce.

Merde. Harry ne faisait pas le poids. Il était en infériorité et sans défense sans sa baguette. S'il vous plaît, partez. Il essayait de reculer mais il était retenu par ses liens, ce qui ne l'aida pas et fît également apparaître des traces rouges autour de ses poignets et chevilles. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et recula comme il le pouvait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ces inconnus.

"Chut, tout va bien Harry. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, arrête de bouger, d'accord? Tu ne feras que te blesser encore plus.''

Après cela, il entendit quelqu'un réciter dans sa barbe et ensuite tout était noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans un lit mou et blanc situé dans un coin d'une pièce blanche avec des murs blancs. Tout était blanc. Il avait un bandage autour de son cou. Et il semblait que toutes ses autres blessures étaient guéries, mais il se sentait toujours faible.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Le lit était trop mou. Il avait l'habitude de dormir sur des choses dures et se sentait trop vulnérable dans ce lit. Dormir sous le lit semblait être une meilleure idée.

Harry prit sa couverture et se glissa sous le lit. Il s'appuya dans un coin et s'endormit en position assise. Il était trop fatigué pour remarquer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dans ce si petit espace sous son lit. Il ne voyait pas qu'il était maintenant un petit garçon de 10 ans. Il ne voyait pas non plus qu'il n'était pas seul sous le lit. Il y avait un grand chien noir et touffu avec lui.

"Où est-il James? Il n'y avait personne à part Snuffles quand j'ai quitté la pièce"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je suis sûr qu'il est dans les parages. Cherchons le avant de paniquer"

Harry se réveilla quand il entendit des voix. Il retourna dans son coin et plia les jambes. Il ne savait pas qui était là. Il entendait Lily et James mais ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Ses parents étaient mort. Ce sont sûrement d'autres personnes portant les mêmes noms. Il serra sa couverture autour de lui et chercha la meilleure façon de courir vers la porte. Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais ensuite, ses mains touchèrent quelque chose de poilu.

Par surprise, il cria et se précipita sous le lit.

"Ahhh!" C'était au moins ce qu'il tenta de dire mais cela sortit comme une sorte de glouglou étouffé. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée car sa gorge lui fit à nouveau mal. Il saisit sa gorge et se retourna pour courir vers la porte. Mais il était bloqué par un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il était piégé.

"Tu es là Harry! Pourquoi étais-tu sous le lit?"

Cet homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à une ancienne version de son père s'approcha de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de se sauver encore une fois, il fut soulevé et porté vers son lit.

Attendez un peu, pourquoi était-il soulevé comme une sorte de bébé? Harry avait finalement surpassé le stade d'être un nain. Même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que Ron, il avait quand même beaucoup grandit après sa poussée de croissance à 15 ans.  
Enfin bref, oublions.

Harry tenta de se libérer mais des mains sur son épaule le gardait en place. Il essayait de pointer du doigt vers le bas et tentait furieusement de montrer qu'il ne voulait pas être là avec quelque chose sous le lit.

"Que se passe t-il Harry?" lui demanda une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à une ancienne version de sa mère Lily.

"C'est juste Snuffles, tu ne te souviens pas de lui?"

Snuffles, le grand chien noir apparut par dessous le lit, sauta par dessus le lit et s'approcha d'Harry. Harry était choqué, le chien était bien plus grand que lui et semblait dangereux.

Ce chien dangereux continuait de s'approcher d'Harry. Il ouvra sa gueule, exposant des dents tranchantes et lécha le visage d'Harry.

Ewww. Ok le chien semblait assez amical et gentil comme son parrain décédé, donc pas de problème. Harry caressa le chien et se retourna pour faire face aux deux personnes qui lui semblèrent familières mais en même temps inconnues.

Il élimina automatiquement la possibilité d'être au paradis à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le corps et dans la gorge également. Alors qui étaient ces personnes qui osaient ressembler à ses parents? La femme était maintenant devant Harry aux côtés de l'homme le tenant par les épaules. Le couple le regardait et Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce couple qui ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents.

La femme câlina Harry, et se mit à pleurer comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Harry tenta de la repousser mais elle le serra solidement. Il devrait être plus grand et plus fort que cette femme. Que se passait-il? Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Harry n'avait pas de contact étroit avec une personne s'il n'avait pas de liens étroits avec elle peu importe sa gentillesse.

Harry était prêt à faire de l'hyperventilation maintenant. L'homme l'avait remarqué.

"Lily, tu devrais le lâcher. Tu lui coupe la respiration. Il commence à devenir bleu." gloussa l'homme.

"Bien sûr. Désolé mon chéri. Voyons voir, même si je ne suis pas ton médecin, je veux t'examiner." Lily était maintenant en mode guérisseuse.

La femme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Harry fut surprit quand la baguette fut pointée vers lui. Il ouvrit si grand les yeux que cela lui fit ressembler à un enfant de 5 ans plutôt qu'à un enfant de 10 ans. A première vue, peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait, il fera toujours plus jeune que son âge.

Lily Potter était une guérisseuse professionnelle, mais elle ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital. A la place, elle choisit de rester à la maison en créant sa propre petite clinique pour les enfants. Bien sûr, quand elle s'ennuyait, il y avait son petit bébé Harry à surveiller. Chaque éraflure ou toussotement était surveillé par la guérisseuse Lily Potter, mère de quatre enfants.

"Maintenant, ne bouge pas mon chou. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute, tu connais la routine."

Lily secoua sa baguette et une lumière bleue se dirigea vers Harry pour l'entourer.


	2. Chapitre 2: La famille Potter

Chapitre 2: La famille Potter:

Pendant que Lily jetait un sortilège de diagnostic sur Harry, trois jeunes hommes sont entrés discrètement dans la pièce et se sont rapprochés du chef de la famille, James Potter. James était un auror confirmé au Ministère de la magie. Ses semblables le respectaient et l'admiraient pour sa vision impartiale des sangs purs, nés-moldus et autres sorciers. Le sang n'était pas un problème dans la famille Potter. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et James a transmis cette connaissance à ses fils.

Les aînés de cette famille étaient des jumeaux nommés Orion James Potter et Leo John Potter. Ces jumeaux ont hérité des tristement célèbres cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux noisettes de leur père. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas hérité de sa presque-cécité. Les gènes de Lily ont veillé à ce qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'hérite des mauvais yeux. Les jeunes Potter avaient tous une vision parfaite. Autrement dit, à part les lunettes, les jumeaux étaient la parfaite copie d'une ancienne version de James Potter. Ils étaient tout deux de beaux jeunes hommes de 20 ans et étaient également des aurors.

Le troisième jeune homme qui est entré dans la pièce était Samuel Luthor Potter. Il a 17 ans et semble être un mélange de Lily et James. Il a également les yeux noisette mais avec des cheveux roux et raides coupés courts comme presque tout les garçons. Des trois frères, Samuel (Sam en abrégé) était le plus proche du plus jeune Potter, le petit Harry.

Sam le regardait, inquiet et fut le seul à remarquer la panique dans les yeux verts brillants d'Harry. (Harry) était le seul à avoir hérité de la couleur des yeux de sa mère. Sam commençait à se demander ce que ces satanés kidnappeurs avaient pu faire à son petit frère pendant leur captivité.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours bouleversé par la familière lumière bleue qui l'entourait. Il était perdu et assez effrayé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il agrippait la fourrure épaisse de Snuffle qui était à côté de lui sur le lit, et cherchait sans arrêt une sortie.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua les trois jeunes adultes qui sont entrés dans la pièce. Et merde, il y a maintenant cinq personnes dans la pièce. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la foule, mais ensuite, les personnes présentes dans la pièce lui semblaient familières. Il était convaincu qu'elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal et n'étaient pas étrangères. C'était sa famille.

C'était comme s'il y avait deux souvenirs incompatibles dans son esprit. L'un où il était le cadet bien aimé de la famille Potter; et l'autre où il était l'enfant maltraité, pris à contrecœur par les Dursleys. Pour le moment il mit ça de côté alors que la lumière bleue s'effaçait lentement de son corps pour retourner vers la baguette de Lily.

Lily jeta un autre charme qui transféra cette même lumière bleue sur un bout de parchemin. Diverses écritures étaient maintenant sur ce parchemin. Lily lut ces écritures et prit son mari à part.

_

"James, la gravité des blessures d'Harry semble être centrée sur sa gorge. Je vais appeler Miranda, elle est spécialiste des gorges à Ste Mangouste. Je suis aussi inquiète car les os de ses côtes et de sa jambe droite semblent avoir été brisés plusieurs fois sans avoir été guéris correctement. Les os doivent être remis en place au plus vite. Il y a également plusieurs contusions sur ses poignets, chevilles, jambe droite et poitrine. Les contusions ne sont pas un problème. J'irais voir Severus pour les potions dont Harry a besoin."

"James, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sev, mais c'est le meilleur maître des potions d'Angleterre. Et, il est mon meilleur ami comme Sirius l'est pour toi. Pour le moment, tu peux t'occuper d'Harry. Ta présence l'apaise toujours."

"Je sais Lily. Arrête de bredouiller et va voir Severus pour les potions. Je sais qu'il est un mec respectable." Au plus profond de lui, pensait James.

"Je vais m'occuper d'Harry."

Lily hocha de la tête et sourit à son mari. Puis elle se retourna et partit à la pharmacie de Ste Mangouste.

James, en même temps, retourna vers la porte qu'il a libéré. Il l'ouvrit et retourna à l'intérieur.

Pendant que leurs parents discutaient. Sam, s'approcha de son petit frère préféré, Harry.

"Oh Harry" Sam vînt plus près et câlina le petit enfant assis sur son lit, abasourdi. "Tu va bien? Ils n'ont pas empiré les choses, si? Attends, maman nous a prévenu que tu ne pourrais pas parler pour un moment. Alors sois sage et ne fais aucun effort pour le moment."

"Ouais Harry!" intervinrent les jumeaux, Orion et John.

Orion, le plus vieux des fils Potter, s'approcha d'Harry et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

John, le jumeau d'Orion, s'approcha également d'Harry et ébouriffa lui aussi les cheveux roux et ondulés d'Harry.

Attendez.. Des cheveux roux?! Une minute, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu des cheveux roux. D'ailleurs, les personnes dans la pièce étaient censées être ses frères. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Harry sauta du lit et se précipita vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit et ferma la porte rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir.

QU'EST-CE QUE..?!

Alors qu'Harry était dans la salle de bain, James entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui.

"Alors.. où est Harry?"

"Il est dans les toilettes papa." répondit Sam.

"Oh d'accord. Alors Ry et John, qu'avez-vous trouvé sur les criminels qui ont kidnappé Harry?" demanda James aux jumeaux.

"Et bien..."

(Retour aux toilettes avec Harry)

Harry se regarda dans le miroir, incrédule. Qui était ce reflet qui le fixait avec cette même incrédulité? Il ressemblait à une fille! Son reflet n'était pas supposé ressembler à une fille avec des cheveux roux et ondulés jusqu'aux épaules. Il est censé avoir des cheveux noirs et désordonnés. Bien qu'en y pensant, ils étaient plus ordonnés maintenant. Il peut maintenant utiliser une brosse, mais les longs cheveux devaient définitivement disparaître.

Attendez une minute, il n'y a pas que les cheveux. Son visage était également plus beau! Il ne peut y croire, au lieu de ressembler à son père, il ressemblait maintenant à sa mère!

Merde! Excepté ses yeux verts(qui, dieu merci, sont restés les mêmes), les traits de son visage étaient maintenant les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Le nez, les lèvres, les joues. C'est tout Lily, mais sa mère est une fille! Maintenant Harry ressemble à une fille!

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. C'est un cauchemar. Attendez, ça ne s'arrête pas là, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa taille? Il était censé mesurer 1m80. Maintenant, il est redevenu un nain. Il ressemble à un mignon petit enfant! Un enfant?! Quel âge avait-il? 8 ans?

Attendez une minute, d'après ses souvenirs, il a maintenant 11 ans. Alors pourquoi ressemble t-il à un enfant de huit ans?

En dehors de tout les changements qu'il a vu, la chose qui le blessait le plus était sa taille. Il avait travaillé si dur et attendu si longtemps sa poussée de croissance. Il buvait du lait tout les matins et faisait en sorte d'avoir beaucoup de protéines pour grandir.

Maintenant il est comme un nain! Encore! Il ne pouvait pas y croire!

Ensuite, Harry réagit de la manière la plus raisonnable et se mit à hurler.


	3. Chapitre 3: Un visage familier

Chapitre 3: Un visage familier:

La chose censée qui était le cri d'horreur d'Harry à ce moment là, n'était pas vraiment censée. Cela a déchiré sa gorge cicatrisée, la rendant encore plus douloureuse, et le cri n'était même pas satisfaisant puisqu'il ne parvenait même pas à crier de sa douce voix masculine. À la place, ce qui sortit de sa foutue bouche était une sorte de glouglou. Maintenant, n'importe quel son qu'il tentait de faire lui faisait mal.

Ouille! Harry n'allait pas refaire ça. Il ne peut même pas gémir puisque cela produisait des sortes de vibrations au niveau de sa gorge qui lui faisaient encore plus mal. Ok, ne crie plus Harry. Reste calme. Ok, la hauteur peut être regagnée. Mais merde, sa magnifique grande taille! Celle pour laquelle il a tant travaillé. Maintenant, il va devoir recommencer ce dur travail.

Ok, prenons les choses du bon côté. Voldemort n'est plus là. Harry avait finalement tué ce salopard. Tout cette pratique de la magie avait finalement payé. Et oui, prends ça salopard! Tu es mort. Maintenant, il va pouvoir vivre une vie paisible et se former pour être un guérisseur comme il l'a toujours rêvé.

Merveilleux...

Voldemort est... Attendez attendez. Voldemort est mort, n'est-ce pas? Harry réalisa qu'il n'était plus de son monde désormais. Il avait des parents et des frères dans cet étrange univers parallèle!

Harry tenta de penser très fort. Oui il avait d'autres souvenirs, mais il avait besoin de déterrer tout souvenir autre que ceux où il était le garçon qui a survécu. Ses souvenirs (de garçon qui a survécu) étaient toujours au premier rang dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait vécu ces souvenirs. Ok, regardons les faits.

Premièrement: Les stupides sortilèges que les mangemorts ont utilisé pour se venger l'avaient emmené dans un univers parallèle.

Deuxièmement: Il avait maintenant deux vies, des parents vivants et trois frères plus vieux. (ça craint, il voulait être le plus vieux et le premier né) Ry, son frère le plus vieux, John avec les yeux noisette les plus sombres (il n'y a que lui qui l'avait remarqué), et Sam son frère préféré parce qu'il ne l'embêtait pas autant que les autres.

Troisièmement: Et finalement, il semblait que Voldemort ait été battu ici par un groupe de rebelles appelé l'Ordre du Phénix. Sous la direction de Dumbledore, les membres de l'ordre ont pu rassembler leurs pouvoirs et éliminer Voldemort.

Oui! Harry vivait dans un monde sans Voldemort! Plus de stupide cicatrice qui le liait à Tommy Riddle.

Pendant qu'il célébrait sa récente découverte d'un monde sans Voldemort, de l'autre côté, sa famille était alertée par cette sorte de glouglou qu'Harry avait produit après s'être vu dans le miroir.

"Et bien, tout d'abord, ils n'étaient pas des criminels, il n'y avait qu'un seul criminel. D'après ce que Ry et moi pouvons dire, c'était une affaire ouverte et close en même temps. Le kidnappeur était tout simplement amoureux d'Harry, nous savons très bien l'effet qu'Harry peut faire à tout le monde, homme ou femme. Il a ensuite kidnappé Harry et quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était découvert, il a paniqué. Il a tranché la gorge d'Harry pour éviter l'identification et s'est enfuit" répondit John à son père.

"Oui papa, mais malheureusement il a cherché la mauvaise famille. John et moi l'avons capturé à un pâté de maisons de l'entrepôt abandonné. Apparemment, ce type est juste un criminel moldu qui se droguait. Je pense que la magie d'Harry a été supprimé par les drogues que ce mec lui a forcé à avaler. Qui sait la quantité de médicaments qu'Harry a dû consommer pendant les 2 semaines où il fût enfermé dans cet entrepôt." selon l'opinion de Ry(diminutif d'Orion).

"Où est le moldu en ce moment Ry?" Sam demanda à son frère.

"Nous l'avons remit aux autorités moldues pour l'inculper de kidnapping et de viol" Ry aborda un rictus.

"Oui, même si Harry n'a pas vraiment été violé. Les aurors moldus ou plutôt la police vont le mettre en prison. Et selon eux, les pédophiles sont les plus maltraités dans les prisons moldues, pire que n'importe quel autre criminel." rajouta John en abordant ce même rictus.

"Quand il sortira, il ne sera plus jamais le même" rajouta Ry.

"Bon travail les garçons!" James fît l'éloge de ses jumeaux aurors.

"Papa, tu as entendu?" demanda Sam, inquiet, en fixant les toilettes.

"Harry" James frappa la porte des toilettes, "Tout va bien ici?"

N'ayant rien entendu, James s'inquiéta encore plus "Ok, Harry, je vais rentrer"

James sortit sa baguette, murmura "Alohomora" et ouvrit la porte. Il fut accueillit par la vue d'Harry assis sur le toilette avec un étrange sourire.

Harry reprit ses esprits et leva les yeux(mince, il était vraiment petit) vers son père. James s'approcha d'Harry, le saisit par la taille et le porta comme un bambin. Harry détestait le fait d'avoir retrouvé une taille de nain, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà été tellement petit que les gens pouvaient tout simplement le porter. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà 18 ans (même s'il ne l'est pas physiquement, il l'était mentalement et c'était tout ce qui compte, n'est ce pas?) il a déjà passé l'âge d'être porté. Et quand il avait son âge, les Dursleys ne le portaient jamais. Les Dursleys se fichaient de lui, et il en était bien content. Il avait la liberté de se promener et d'explorer les environs même s'il faisait tard tant qu'il avait finit toutes ses corvées.

Harry tira furieusement la manche de son père et pointa vers le sol.

James gloussa et serra encore plus Harry contre lui. "Désolé Lilian(deuxième prénom d'Harry), ce ne sera pas possible, ta mère a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec ta jambe droite. Je ne veux pas te voir debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse correctement."

Harry fusilla James du regard quand il entendit le nom Lilian. Lilian, il se concentra sur ce nom, et réalisa que "Lilian" était censé être son deuxième prénom. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à James? Normalement, la tradition voulait que le premier né ait le nom de son père. Ah oui... Il n'était plus le premier né, il semblait être le "dernier né" si ce mot existe. Il était maintenant le plus jeune de la famille selon ses autres souvenirs.

Harry sortit de ses rêveries quand il fût rapidement posé sur le lit à côté de Snuffles. Le grand chien aux poils épais occupait maintenant la moitié du lit et roupillait. Mince, même si la moitié du lit était occupée, la place restante dans le lit était plus que suffisante pour qu'Harry se couche. Mince, il n'était qu'un petit nain!

Harry remarqua quelques parchemins que sa mère a laissé sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla et prit un crayon vert dans la boîte à crayons laissée, par chance, par le dernier occupant de la pièce. Il écrit furieusement.

"Ne m'appelez pas LILIAN!" Lilian était écrit en majuscules. Il montra ensuite le parchemin à James.

James gloussa à nouveau et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry "Désolé Harry, Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le prénom Lilian mais il te va bien."

Harry croisa les bras, furieux.

"Tu sais, petit frère, que quand tu fais cette tête, cela ne te rends que plus adorable" Orion taquinait son petit frère.

Harry décroisa les bras et écrit "PAS DU TOUT!" sur le parchemin.

John qui a également lu la réponse d'Harry dit "Si si, petit frère, tu seras toujours le petit frère le plus mignon." John dit en pinçant les joues du plus jeune Potter.

Harry écrit "Sam, fais partir les jumeaux, et dis leurs qu'un jour je serais plus grand qu'eux." Harry donna le parchemin à Sam, un autre roux de la famille, comme l'est Harry maintenant.

James jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin, et pensa qu'il ne devrait peut être pas mentionner le fait que, quand les jumeaux avaient l'âge d'Harry ils n'étaient pas si petits. Sam n'était pas si petit non plus, James pensait qu'Harry sera sûrement aussi grand que sa mère. Harry ressemblait totalement à Lily, sauf peut être pour la couleur de peau. Harry était aussi pâle que Lily mais sans tâche de rousseur sur son visage et son corps. Le nom Lilian lui allait vraiment bien.

Hmm... on se demande où sont parties les gênes de James. Ils ont probablement tous été absorbés par les jumeaux. La seule chose qu'Harry a en commun avec son père était ses cheveux ondulés. Ses cheveux sont égalements un ton plus sombre que ceux de Lily. Quand il fait sombre, on pourrait difficilement penser qu'ils sont roux. Même s'ils sont toujours roux.

En parlant de démon, la femme de James, Lily Potter, ouvrit la porte, suivie par son Severus chéri. Bien sûr, il n'oserait pas l'appeler comme ça devant Lily ou James pourrait dormir sur le canapé pour les prochaines semaines.

"Salut Sev" James l'accueillit poliment.

"Potter." Severus hocha de la tête.

Severus détestait toutes les personnes dans cette pièce excepté Lily. Il pouvait peut être supporter Sam, puisqu'il avait hérité de l'intelligence de Lily, mais c'est tout. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas donner d'opinion sur le plus jeune puisqu'Harry n'avait jamais été son élève quand il était encore professeur à Poudlard. Mais désormais, Severus n'aura jamais la chance d'enseigner les potions à Harry puisqu'il a quitté l'école. Dieu merci. Plus de sale morveux. Il travaille désormais à plein temps à la pharmacie de Ste Mangouste en faisant ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, chercher.

Severus s'approcha lentement d'Harry. C'était en faite la première fois qu'il rencontrait le plus jeune Potter, celui dont elle lui parlait souvent. Severus remarqua qu'Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à James. Il était comme une version masculine de Lily. Son visage s'adoucit, remplaçant son air renfrogné à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité des Potter. Lily sera toujours une Evans pour lui, il refusait de reconnaître son ignoble mari. Lily sera toujours la soeur qu'il n'a jamais eu, et il n'approuve toujours pas qu'elle se soit marié avec James. En tant que "frère", Severus se méfiera toujours des Potter. En plus, il a eu pas mal d'expériences "mémorables" avec James Potter et ses stupides amis.

Harry regardait le premier visage familier qui appartenait à son monde d'origine. Severus et Harry ont surpassé leur haine, quand Severus a entraîné Harry pour vaincre Voldemort. Après la mort de son parrain, la haine d'Harry contre Rogue avait disparu. Harry s'en voulait et se rendait compte que c'était de sa faute si son parrain était mort puisqu'il n'a pas réussit à apprendre l'occlumencie. Il s'excusa et, depuis, ils s'entendaient assez bien. Il regardait maintenant Severus comme s'il était son mentor et la plus vieille personne qui s'intéréssait à lui comme un parent le ferait après que Dumbledore et Remus soient morts. Molly et Arthur seront toujours les parents de Ron. Rogue était son "parent" rien qu'à lui.

Quand les genoux de Rogue ont touché le lit, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire un câlin à Severus. Harry mit ses bras autour de sa taille et serra le plus fort possible. Harry plongea dans ses souvenirs, tout ceux qui avaient de l'affection pour lui étaient mort. D'abord ses parents, puis Sirius, Dumbledore et pour finir Remus. Severus était le seul à avoir poussé Harry à rester en vie et fût également celui qui l'a entraîné pour finalement vaincre Voldemort.

Severus était surpris par le câlin d'Harry, et il n'était pas le seul. James Potter ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de son bébé entrain de câliner le "petit Severus" peu importe qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Lily ou pas. James tenta de les séparer, mais Harry le serra encore plus fort. James aperçut qu'Harry était entrain de pleurer et de renifler, il se retourna vers Severus et hurla...

"QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS?!"

END,  
J'ai repris les cours, j'essayerais de traduire un chapitre par semaine comme d'habitude mais je ne garantis rien, sinon ce sera un toutes les deux semaines. 


	4. Chapitre 4: Miranda et Severus

Chapitre 4: Miranda et Severus:

Severus fût surpris par la réaction de James Potter, et répondit avec cette même ferveur.

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir?!" Il se retourna ensuite vers Lily et tenta de s'expliquer.

"Lily, c'est la première fois que je rencontre ton cadet, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que tu comprends toi?"

Lily Potter était perplexe et fixait Severus en arborant un regard vide. Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune... quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Une femme brune ayant le même âge que les parents d'Harry et Severus est entrée dans la pièce. Elle avait des yeux bleus perçant, mais était quand même jolie. Cette femme s'appelait Miranda, elle était la spécialiste des gorges et meilleure amie de Lily Potter. Elle était aussi (ahem) la femme du maître des potions.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Severus s'est trouvé une petite amie et s'est marié. C'était enfaite l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a quitté Poudlard, il voulait passer plus de temps avec sa femme.

Miranda s'intéressait toujours à ce qu'il se passait autour de la famille Potter. À peine après avoir entendu les hurlements de James Potter et de son mari, elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers pour aller voir les Potter. Elle pensait juste intervenir pendant une querelle(une habitude chez les deux garçons) quand elle vit quelque chose d'inattendu et de surprenant venant de Severus qui avait renoncé aux morveux pour se consacrer à ses deux "amours'' de fils. Les jumeaux de Severus étaient plus qu'assez pour lui. Ils étaient les deux enfants les plus sournois et malins qu'il ait eu la chance de connaître et d'avoir dans sa famille. Les jumeaux prévoyaient toujours un plan diabolique pour faire le chaos.

"Hey Sev, Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche d'Harry. Je pensais que c'était votre première rencontre."

Miranda se dirigea ensuite vers Harry, qui continuait à enlacer Severus et renifler. Renifler...

"Severus Rogue, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur le fait d'effrayer les enfants?"

Miranda réussit ensuite miraculeusement à séparer Harry et Severus, et câlina le petit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri? Ne laisse pas le méchant Severus t'effrayer. Il aboie mais il ne mord pas."

Severus était indigné.

"Mira! Je n'ai rien fais. C'est lui qui s'est mit à m'enlacer. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pleure à cause d'un "certain" Potter ici-même."

Pendant que Miranda enlaçait Harry, celui-ci sortit de ses souvenirs. Il se retira, renifla, se retourna vers Snuffles, assoupi, et le câlina à la place comme s'il était un nounours géant. Le visage humide d'Harry était maintenant pressé contre la fourrure épaisse et confortable de Snuffles. Ses bras aggripaient la fourrure jusqu'où il put arriver, car Harry était trop petit pour entourer le chien et toucher son ventre.

Miranda laissa partir Harry, et sortit sa baguette.

"Oh Sev, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper d'Harry. Cherchons le problème, tu veux bien?"

Miranda secoua sa baguette qui produisit un autre sortilège de couleur bleue entourant la gorge d'Harry. Miranda ferma les yeux, inspectant la gorge d'Harry avec le sort qu'elle a jeté. Le sortilège lui permit de voir le problème d'Harry au niveau de sa gorge.

Après cela, Miranda ouvrit les yeux et murmura une autre formule magique. Maintenant, une lumière verte entourait la gorge d'Harry.

Harry sentit la magie sur sa gorge et serra Snuffles encore plus fort pour plus de confort. Le chien ne sentit même pas l'étreinte étant donné la petite taille de son maître, et Harry s'endormit.

Après avoir fini, Miranda se retourna vers Lily. "Hey Lils, tout ira bien. J'ai réparé les cordes vocales d'Harry, mais j'ai jeté un sortilège d'immobilisation sur sa gorge étant donné qu'elle est encore très faible. Dès la fin de la semaine, il sera en pleine forme et tu auras à nouveau ton moulin à parole. En attendant, Harry ne pourra pas parler pendant une semaine. Donnes lui un carnet de notes pour qu'il puisse communiquer. Je sais que tu l'as inscrit dans une école moldue, il faudra juste que tu informes ses professeurs que sa gorge est fragile et qu'il ne pourra pas parler pendant une semaine. Oh, je sais!" Mira secoua à nouveau sa baguette et un bandage s'enroula autour du cou d'Harry.

"Tu vois, le bandage le rendra plus crédible aux yeux des moldus. Le professeur d'Harry et ses camarades seront au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, le bandage est étanche et lui donnera une protection contre d'autres objets tranchants qui pourraient atteindre son cou. Le bandage disparaîtra après une semaine."

Lily lui répondit en arborant un sourire reconnaissant "Merci Mira! Pouvons-nous quitter la pièce pour un moment? Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

"Bien sûr Lily! Sev!" Miranda se retourna vers son mari et lui dit "Tu viens avec nous, comme ça nous pourrons parler de quelles potions Harry aura besoin. Et il n'y aura pas plus d'enfantineries ici." Miranda dévisagea son mari et James en disant cela.

"D'accord! Mais pour clarifier les choses, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé."

Severus, Miranda et Lily quittèrent la pièce, laissant les cinq autres Potter.

Après que les trois soigneurs soient partis, Samuel s'approcha d'Harry. Sam voyait que son petit frère dormait. Le plus petit Potter pleurait tout simplement parce qu'il était fatigué. Sam eut un pincement au coeur pour son frère et essuya les larmes sur le visage d'Harry avec un mouchoir qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il parla ensuite sans faire trop de bruit.

"Je vais rester là, vous devriez partir tous les trois pour qu'Harry se repose. Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je m'occuperais d'Harry pour le reste de la journée. Vous pouvez rentrer à la maison." déclara Sam discrétement.

"Ok Sam, prend bien soin du petit pour nous." murmura John.

James embrassa Harry sur le front pour lui dire au revoir et le borda avec la couverture blanche. Il lissa la couverture, et dégagea les mèches rousses de ses yeux.

James et les deux jumeaux quittèrent la pièce, laissant Sam qui s'assit sur une chaise qu'il déplaça à côté du lit. Sam regardait Harry et lui murmura un doux "Bonne nuit."

Personne ne savait que le plus petit Potter était toujours éveillé et faisait semblant de dormir en prévoyant de s'échapper de cette horrible pièce blanche.

(J'essaye de publier la suite en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine).  
On m'a demandé si j'allais continuer la fiction après le 16e chapitre étant donné qu'elle n'est pas terminée, j'essayerais d'écrire moi même quelques chapitres pour faire une fin crédible mais je ne garantis rien, je ferais de mon mieux :).


	5. Chapitre 5: Cédric

Chapitre 5: Cédric:

Harry Lilian Potter ouvrait les yeux quand il entendit la respiration régulière de Sam, montrant qu'il était endormi. _Ok, la voie est libre. Il est temps de se bouger._ Harry se décala prudemment pour se retrouver au bord du lit en répartissant prudemment son poids(comme si cela avait une importance, maintenant qu'il était à nouveau un maudit petit enfant) pour ne pas déranger Snuffles, le chien qui lui faisait peur, mais était en réalité totalement inoffensif.

 _Ouaip, on y est presque._ Harry posa lentement ses pieds à terre, et faillit crier de surprise quand il sentit la froideur du sol. Heureusement, il était toujours muet et ne pouvait faire aucun bruit grâce à Miranda. _C'était bizarre que le Severus de ce monde soit marié._

Maintenant que les pensées d'Harry allèrent vers Severus, il se sentait plutôt humilié par le fait qu'il se soit effondré comme un bébé devant lui. Il devait se rappeler que c'était un monde différent, et donc que Rogue était différent puisqu' ici il était marié. Et Severus semblait heureux dans ce monde. Il avait finalement eu ce qu'il méritait, sa propre famille. _Attendez une minute, comment le savait-il? Peu importe, il y avait des choses plus importantes._

Harry trouva une paire de chaussons à côté du lit et les mit à ses pieds. Il alla vers la porte en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Gardant un œil sur celui-ci, il saisit la poignée de la porte, et la tourna doucement. Il tressaillit au cliquetis de la porte, mais était soulagé que Sam dorme toujours et n'eût pas été réveillé par ce bruit.

Harry sortit de la chambre et fila rapidement. Il se souvenait que la section des enfants était au troisième étage de Ste Mangouste, et qu'il y avait encore un long chemin à parcourir pour sortir. _Merde, quelqu'un s'approchait. C'était une personne vêtue de blanc, sûrement une sorte de guérisseur. Il fallait qu'il se cache. Vite._

Harry courra vers la pièce la plus proche, et y entra. Il attendit et colla son oreille à la porte, attendant que l'employé passe.

«Salut! Qui es-tu?» lui demanda une voix d'adolescent.

Harry se retourna et fût abordé par la vue d'un Cédric Diggory vivant, couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Harry le fixa. _Oh, Cédric est vivant._

Cédric est vivant! Oui! Cet univers alternatif était définitivement génial!

Ensuite Harry entendit d'autres bruits de pas s'approchant de la pièce et la poignée de porte qui commença à se tourner. Harry mit son index devant sa bouche, suppliant silencieusement Cédric de se taire, et courra vers le lit pour aller en dessous.

Un guérisseur entra dans la pièce. «Bonsoir Cédric, comment vas-tu?»

Harry attendait impatiemment sous le lit que l'homme quitte la pièce pour qu'il puisse enfin partir. Quand il eût fini de poser ses questions et d'examiner Cédric(apparemment il avait attrapé la variole du dragon et devait rester à Ste Mangouste pour le reste de l'été), Harry sortit de sa cachette, et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Quand il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, des mains lui saisirent le coude.

«À en juger par la tenue que tu porte, je dirais que tu es aussi un patient de Ste Mangouste. Alors que fais-tu hors du lit à cette heure tardive?» lui demanda Cédric sévèrement.

Harry tenta de se libérer, pour fuir la pénible blancheur de l'hôpital. Il détestait les hôpitaux.

Cédric remarqua le manque de réponse d'Harry et se rendit rapidement compte que le petit garçon avait quelques problèmes avec sa voix, puisqu'il avait un bandage autour de son cou. «Ok, ok, calme toi. Je n'essayais pas de te blesser, et ne viendrais-je pas de t'aider à ne pas être découvert?»

Cédric souleva le petit garçon aux cheveux roux pour le mettre sur son lit et le regarda sévèrement.

Oui, oui, Harry était reconnaissant que Cédric soit vivant, mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Selon Harry, puisque Cédric est toujours vivant et apparemment en train de guérir de sa variole du dragon, Harry n'était pas obligé de rester pour soulager sa culpabilité par rapport à la mort de Cédric dans son univers. Dans cet univers, ils étaient quasiment des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et Cédric se sentait bien. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

Harry en avait marre d'être soulevé comme un bambin. Encore. Il en avait marre de son état actuel. _Ce stupide corps de nain._ Harry lança un regard noir à Cédric et tenta à nouveau, sans grand effet, de retirer ses mains de son bras qui l'empêchaient de s'échapper. _Si seulement il avait gardé sa taille d'auparavant, cet univers alternatif serait vraiment parfait._

Cédric garda sa main droite sur Harry, et fouilla dans un tiroir situé à côté de son lit avec son autre main. Il en sortit un carnet de note et un stylo et les donna à Harry. Harry saisit brutalement le carnet de note et le stylo et écrit: «Laisse moi partir! Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.»

«Bien entendu gamin, c'est pour ça que tu te cache des guérisseurs.» lui répondit Cédric d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry écrit: « _Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.»_

«Écoute gamin» tenta de lui expliquer Cédric gentiment et patiemment «Je ne connais pas ta maladie, mais je pense que tu devrais rester et attendre de guérir d'abord. Et quand l'hôpital décidera de te libérer, tu pourras partir, d'accord?»

Harry était sur le point d'écrire quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer un Sam inquiet et fâché.

 _Merde._ _Pensa Harry. Il se cacha ensuite derrière le jeune Cédric._

«Salut Cédric» Sam s'apaisa et lui dit «Merci d'avoir surveillé mon vilain futur petit frère.»

Cédric arbora un large sourire et répondit «J'aurais dû m'en douter avec les cheveux roux, en plus, il me faisait penser à toi quand je le regardais. Vous avez presque les mêmes traits.»

Sam hocha la tête «Ouais, nous partageons certains traits avec notre mère. Peu importe, merci d'avoir surveillé Harry.»

Sam souleva rapidement Harry et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce.

«Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis quand papa et maman sauront ce que tu as fait. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te promener seul dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai découvert que mon petit frère n'était pas dans son lit alors qu'il était censé se reposer.»

«Je ne leur dirais pas, si tu promets de rester au lit et de te reposer comme un bon petit frère.» déclara Sam.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en cherchant un rapide moyen de s'échapper. Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry et le déposa sur le lit d'hôpital.

«Bien, fais comme tu veux.» Sam sortit sa baguette hors de sa robe et la secoua. Une brève lumière entoura le lit et la pièce pendant quelques secondes puis disparut. «Voilà, maintenant tu ne peux plus quitter cette pièce, tu es coincé ici jusqu'à ce que papa et maman reviennent nous voir.»

 _Génial, ce sera encore plus dur pour lui de s'échapper._ _Harry bouda, ce qui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le rendait plus adorable que fâché._

Sam gloussa et borda Harry. Il transforma ensuite la chaise à côté du lit en un autre lit pour dormir plus confortablement.

Harry était frustré. Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Alors comment pourrait-il s'opposer à Sam? Si seulement sa mère ne lui avait pas confisqué sa baguette. Apparemment sa mère, avec son instinct maternel et son attitude de guérisseuse, aurait dit qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie pendant qu'il était soigné. Donc quand il l'ont secouru, sa mère a gardé sa baguette après avoir prit soin de ses blessures pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Harry empoigna la fourrure de Snuffles, quand Sam éteint les lumières.

 _Génial._ _Harry pensa qu'il devrait quitter l'hôpital après s'être un peu reposé. Il était un peu essoufflé après sa course à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Harry prit sa couverture, alla sous le lit et ferma les yeux pendant une minute. Il était sur le point de s'endormir et ne se rendit pas compte que Snuffles se levait pour rejoindre son protégé(Harry) sous le lit et s'enroula autour de son maître. Sam ne remarqua rien d'étrange et s'endormit à nouveau puisque les sorts qu'il a jeté indiquaient que son petit frère était toujours dans la pièce._

Le lendemain, les parents et les jumeaux sont entrés dans la pièce, et ont vu qu'Harry n'était ni sur le lit, ni en dessous.

Hey! Désolé du retard, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 6 en fin de semaine ou sinon la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapitre 6: Emy

Chapitre 6: Emy

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, Harry se réveilla avec Snuffles recroquevillé à côté de lui. Il lui fît un câlin et alla dans la salle de bain.

Dans la salle de bain, il reprit ses bonnes habitudes. Il se lava le visage à l'évier qui semblait un peu trop grand puisqu'il atteignait à peine sa poitrine. Il se lava les dents et fît apparaître un rasoir. Il se mit de la mousse à raser sur le menton et était sur le point de laver son visage quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait ni barbe, ni moustache et qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre enfant aux cheveux roux.

 _Ah oui._ Harry se souvînt. Il avait apparemment 11 ans et n'avait donc pas besoin de se raser pendant quelques(heureusement pas beaucoup) temps. Il se souvint également qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de vite quitter Ste Mangouste avant que son frère Samuel ne se réveille.

Harry prît une douche rapide, fouilla dans l'armoire à côté et trouva quelques pantalons et un t-shirt bleu qui avait au dos la photo d'un dragon crachant des flammes gigantesques. Heureusement, le dragon était immobile, mais les flammes dégageaient une certaine chaleur. Bien que ce t-shirt parut normal et pourrait décevoir n'importe quel moldu, il pouvait réchauffer celui qui portait ce vêtement.

Harry était impressionné par ce t-shirt et commença à penser aux autres créatures magiques qu'il pourrait ajouter au dragon immobile, puis il sortit de ses rêveries pour penser au problème le plus important. Il avait besoin de désactiver les pupilles. Il pensait les détruire mais il vit Snuffles quitter la pièce sans qu'il n'y ait aucune alarme.

Ah oui. Harry ne pouvait pas les détruire car cela alerterait Sam mais il pouvait prendre sa forme d'animagus et s'échapper sans attirer l'attention puisque les pupilles ont été créées pour détecter les humains quittant la pièce. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et se transforma sans problème. Il était fier de pouvoir se transformer en un dragon féroce qui pouvait facilement changer de taille et passer de la taille d'un chiot à celle d'un dinosaure. Quand il s'est transformé pour la première fois, ses écailles vertes ont fait peur à Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient dit que son animagus était franchement effrayant. Il avait l'air si féroce avec sa queue pointue et ses dents énormes et aiguisées. Il dégageait également l'aura d'un prédateur et d'un chasseur qui pouvait facilement anéantir n'importe quelle proie.

Harry était content de pouvoir au moins retrouver son animagus effrayant et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait l'air(il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire) mignon. Bien sûr, il était toujours effrayant, mais également très mignon, comme une peluche, avec son regard de chien battu. Les parents de ce genre de dragon prennent soin et protègent leur bébé jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent qu'ils peuvent quitter leur progéniture pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle-même. Le jeune dragon devient ensuite un adulte quand ses parents l'abandonnent afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller, ainsi il mue et perd sa fourrure blanche utilisée pour le garder au chaud et acquiert à la place une peau lisse et épaisse ainsi que des dents pointues et la possibilité de cracher du feu.

Il était si mignon, d'un blanc immaculé et poilu comme une peluche que les enfants aimaient. Il avait également une respiration faible. Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne pourra pas acquérir sa forme de dragon adulte tant qu'il vivra sous le toit de ses parents actuels puisque ce sont ses vrais parents et que donc, il n'est pas autonome. Et en plus, Harry est coincé avec ses parents, frères, oncles, tantes et d'autres frères et sœurs protecteurs que le petit Lillian rencontrera bientôt. (Ah oui, au cas où vous vous demanderiez. Oui, Cédric est l'un des supposés frères d'Harry. Vous savez, ces personnes qui sentent qu'elles ont besoin de protéger le vulnérable petit enfant du grand méchant monde).

Le dragon, actuellement de la taille d'un petit chiot avec des yeux de chiots, se jeta par la fenêtre pour rencontrer un ciel bleu et ensoleillé.

Harry ressentait une grande joie en volant sur un balai, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment de voler avec le vent en dessous de ses ailes. Harry aimait vraiment être dans les airs. (Oh, au passage, les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les dragons sauf si ces créatures magiques leur en donnent l'autorisation, que ce soit un dragon adulte ou enfant comme Harry).

Quand il estimait se trouver assez loin de l'horrible Ste Mangouste(enfin, pour Harry, tout les hôpitaux étaient horrible), Harry atterrit sur une branche d'arbre. Il reprit sa forme humaine. Il resta un certain temps sur cette branche et ensuite, redescendît prudemment de l'arbre. Harry adorait les arbres et la nature avec sa beauté et sa tranquillité, en dehors de l'agitation des humains. Harry se sentait toujours à l'aise autour des arbres, c'était comme s'ils parlaient et dansaient sur un rythme unique et aussi magnifique que le bruit du vent qui l'entourait.

Harry marchait le long de la pelouse d'un parc en touchant les troncs d'arbres à côté desquels il passait, quand il sentit quelque chose qui clochait. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ah oui, il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi incomplet que quand sa baguette à plume de phénix qui était la sœur de son plus grand ennemi n'était pas en sa possession. En fait, parfois il était content de s'être débarrassé de ce qui le liait à Voldemort.

Non, il manquait quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi? Sans quelle autre chose ne pourrait-il pas vivre? Ensuite, ça l'a frappé. _Emy._ Son trésor le plus important, son premier ami.

Flashback:

Harry avait cinq ans et marchait dans un parc. Il avait finit ses corvées, et dans un rare élan de gentillesse pour l'enfant de cinq ans, son oncle et sa tante l'ont autorisé à s'aventurer seul dans le parc. Ils pensaient que c'était la solution quand ils ne pouvaient plus supporter de regarder leur neveu, c'est à dire presque toujours, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à utiliser accidentellement de la magie.

Harry saisit prudemment l'oisillon et grimpa jusqu'au nid du plus grand arbre du parc. Il reposa ensuite prudemment l'oisillon sur son nid. Celui-ci s'installa, gazouillât pour remercier Harry et mordit ses petits doigts. C'était le début d'une grande amitié.

Chaque jour après l'école et après avoir fini ses nombreuses corvées, sa famille lui demandait assez grossièrement de se faire discret et de leur faire le plaisir de ne pas être là en leur présence. Harry partit ensuite et chercha l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus, c'est-à-dire le seul parc de Surrey. Le parc d'à côté était pour Harry le plus bel endroit avec ses grands saules.

À chaque fois qu'Harry allait au parc, à n'importe quel moment, il était accueillit par la touffe verte des ailes qui touchait ses joues blanches. À part les ailes, les plumes de l'oiseau étaient bleues. L'oiseau était maintenant un adulte. Il gazouillait à chaque fois qu'Harry arrivait et s'installait sur ses cheveux en bataille pour les entretenir comme il le pouvait. Après avoir prit soin de lui, il mordait toujours affectueusement les doigts d'Harry et volait autour de lui toute la journée pendant qu'il était au parc.

Harry aimait ça. Il pouvait lui parler de tout et l'oiseau lui remontait le moral, les problèmes d'Harry semblaient ensuite sans conséquences et il se calmait. Cela n'a duré qu'un mois. Un magnifique mois.

Un mois après leur première rencontre, Harry marcha comme d'habitude autour du parc en touchant les troncs des arbres. Il a marché pendant une heure, mais il n'entendait aucun gazouillis d'Emy.

Il alla vers l'arbre d'Emy, qui était toujours le plus grand arbre du parc, et le trouva, malade et mourant. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal, mais fidèle à sa nature, Emy réussit quand même à gazouiller pour accueillir Harry. Mais ce gazouillis était faible et triste.

Harry fît tout ce qu'il pût pour soigner l'oiseau, il alla même prendre le train seul pour trouver un vétérinaire qui pourrait aider son ami. Mais après trois jours, malgré les efforts d'Harry pour le soigner, Emy est mort. Et l'oiseau avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Harry tenta désespérément de le réanimer mais sans grand effet. Il a même essayé de prier pour que l'oiseau ressuscite puisque cela fonctionne avec certaines choses. Harry tenta même d'utiliser sa magie. Cela a légèrement marché, l'oiseau était entouré d'une lueur verte pendant trois minutes. Quand la lueur disparut, l'oiseau semblait guérit mais quand Harry vérifiât, il était toujours mort et ne respirait pas. Au final, Harry enterra Emy, en pleurant. À côté d'Emy, il y avait 2 petites pierres de la même teinte verte émeraude qu'Emy avait sur le torse.

Harry prit les deux pierres, en mit une sur la tombe d'Emy et se servit de l'autre pour écrire dessus. Harry était en pleurs. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur la tombe jusqu'à ce que les Dursleys se mirent à sa recherche puisqu'il était déjà tard. Et si Dumbledore savait que le petit Harry était laissé seul le soir, les Dursleys n'aimeraient pas en subir les conséquences.

Harry fixa la tombe d'Emy, en pleurant et en serrant très fort la pierre vert émeraude, pendant qu'il était emmené vers le placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Dans son placard, Harry sécha ses larmes et serra très fort sa pierre tout en jurant d'apprendre le maximum de choses qu'il pouvait pour qu'aucun autre homme ne souffre alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

Fin du flashback.

Harry était en panique, depuis ses 5ans, il se souvenait que la pierre d'Emy serait toujours avec lui. C'était son unique souvenir d'Emy l'oiseau, étant donné que sa tombe a été détruite pour construire un nouveau parc de loisir.

Harry avait acheté une petite boîte argentée, a mit la pierre d'Emy dedans, l'a enroulée d'une ficelle noire et l'a lié autour de son cou. Le collier ne quittait jamais son cou, ne le quittait jamais en faite. C'est depuis ce moment qu'il a commencé à penser et à rêver de devenir un guérisseur. Cela le réconfortait et lui rappelait son cher ami.

Harry continuait à penser. Penser et encore penser. En plongeant dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds au sujet de son univers alternatif, il cherchait la pierre d'Emy. Apparemment, dans cette dimension, les mêmes choses sont arrivées avec peut être de légères différences. Il avait cinq ans et c'était le premier échappatoire qu'il avait pour fuir ses parents et frères surprotecteurs. Il arrivât à un parc situé à côté de la maison des Potter et vit Emy en dehors de son nid. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose, mais Harry fuyait la surveillance de ses parents plutôt que celle des Dursleys. Ses parents l'ont câliné et réconforté en le voyant pleurer devant un petit tas de terre avec une pierre verte au milieu.

Harry était insouciant, curieux et continuait à explorer sa dimension, toujours à la recherche d'une aventure. À cause de ses aventures, il avait parfois perdu la pierre. Quand cela arrivait, il se mettait à pleurer et allait à sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'il la récupère. Sam vit la pierre et commença à avoir peur que les recherches d'Harry le mettent en danger. Ne voulant pas que cela arrive, Sam prit discrètement la pierre d'Emy et la donna à un joaillier. Depuis ce moment, Harry portait toujours le pendentif d'Emy.

Dans cette dimension, la pierre d'Emy était toujours là. Mais Harry ne la portait pas. Il était en panique. _Mais où était sa pierre? Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, il ne la quittait jamais des yeux. Il la portait tout le temps. Mais où était-elle?_ Harry creusa dans ses autres souvenirs, pour découvrir que cet Harry, le garçon qui a survécu et le petit protégé des Potter ne formaient qu'un.

Harry eût une soudaine vision d'un entrepôt. Il se souvenait que cet entrepôt était celui où il s'était retrouvé directement après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il se dirigea rapidement vers cet entrepôt.

Hey, vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour traduire mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre et j'ai de moins en moins le temps avec les révisions pour le bac :/. Je fais de mon mieux mais jusqu'à la fin des épreuves je ne pourrais pas forcément traduire un chapitre par semaine. Je vais essayer d'en traduire un en deux semaines mais je ne garantis rien.


	7. Chapitre 7: L'entrepôt

Chapitre 7: L'entrepôt:

Harry vît ce grand et lugubre entrepôt. Se demandant où il aurait pu placer la pierre d'Emy, il se concentra sur cette pierre et pût voir un lit de camp, une latte de plancher en dessous de celui-ci, puis la pierre d'Emy.

Harry courut dans l'entrepôt, sans tenir compte des dangers qu'il devrait affronter là-bas. Il avait juste l'intention de retrouver sa pierre pour l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Il vît ce lit de camp, rampa en dessous et vît la latte de plancher. Voulant détacher le plus rapidement possible cette latte, ses mains furent percées par des clous. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas, il voulait sa pierre.

Finalement,il réussit à détacher cette latte. Il creusa la terre qui se trouvait en dessous et découvrit un magnifique collier en or avec un petit pendentif en émeraude. Il mit rapidement le collier autour de son cou, et poussa un soupir de soulagement, reconnaissant que la pierre d'Emy soit toujours avec lui, malgré son apparence féminine. Le collier était doré et il avait une forme envoûtante, personne ne pouvait nier le fait que ce collier était beau. Génial, maintenant il était une jolie petite fille avec un collier doré qui ne pouvait que confirmer sa féminité. Il était tout à fait heureux de cette transformation avec la pierre d'Emy, encore mieux, avec un collier très VIRIL. Ce collier le faisait encore plus ressembler à une satanée petite fille. Mais c'était toujours la pierre d'Emy. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le porter. De toute façon il n'autorisera personne d'autre à la toucher sans sa permission. Quand Harry avait découvert que Sam la lui avait prise sans sa permission, il était très en colère jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que la pierre d'Emy était en lieu sûr. Il aimait le fait que ce soit maintenant un collier mais c'était un collier de fille. N'ayant pas le choix, puisqu'il n'autoriserait jamais cette pierre à le quitter une fois de plus, il mît le collier autour de son cou,et serra la pierre, compatissant pour lui-même puisqu'il a faillit la perdre une fois de plus.

Après s'être rassuré et félicité pour avoir finalement retrouvé la pierre, Harry sortit doucement du dessous du lit. Le sentiment de froid et de crainte devenait oppressant. Il était littéralement secoué de frissons. Oh non, Non, NOn, NON!

Quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer. Il sentit le début d'un cauchemar arriver. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! Pourquoi avait-il peur d'un simple lit de camp? Puis des bribes de mémoires ont commencé à s'imposer dans son esprit. Ce souvenir était tellement rapide et intense qu'Harry s'effondra et perdit conscience sous toute cette pression.

Derrière les yeux clos d'Harry, les cauchemars de son passé ressurgirent...

Flashback:

Harry Lilian Potter dît au revoir à son ami moldu, Téo.

"Au revoir Téo. On se voit demain. N'oublie pas ta promesse, tu viendras avec moi explorer les ruisseaux derrière l'école ok? Bye."

"Au revoir Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas! Nous irons ensemble. Je pense que Stef et Lucy viendront avec nous.''

"Peu importe, tant que tu tiens ta promesse. Bye" Avec un dernier signe de la main à son meilleur ami, il partit de son côté vers sa maison, oubliant(comme par hasard) qu'il était censé attendre John et Ry puisqu'ils allaient venir le chercher. Harry n'allait pas attendre les jumeaux une heure de plus, il pouvait aussi bien marcher.

Il avait officiellement onze ans. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait en réalité dix ans. Mais il croyait aux traditions chinoises qui disaient qu'à chaque naissance d'un enfant, c'était officiellement son premier anniversaire, un bébé avait donc un an dès sa naissance. Oui, Harry avait onze ans. Il se fichait que personne n'y croie et ne le reconnaisse. Il se considérait comme âgé de onze ans. Il se fichait complétement du fait que ses parents, frères, oncles, tantes et toutes les autres personnes qu'il connaissait continuaient de dire qu'il avait dix ans. Peu importe si le ministère de la magie et le gouvernement moldu l'avaient inscrit en tant que garçon de dix ans. Ou que Poudlard oublie de lui envoyer sa lettre, même s'il savait qu'il était inscrit en tant que futur étudiant depuis sa naissance. La lettre était simplement en retard.

Harry aura toujours un an de plus, peu importe ce que les autres diraient.

Puisqu'Harry était toujours un enfant, même s'il pensait le contraire, l'esprit volage d'Harry sauta puérilement d'une pensée à une autre comme les enfants ont l'habitude de faire. Harry pensait à sa prochaine aventure qu'est la découverte de ce ruisseau. Demain sera une belle journée. Ouais! Il ne pouvait pas attendre demain. Il révélera son secret à Snuffles quand il rentrera pour qu'il puisse venir avec lui après l'école.

Alors qu'Harry sautillait gaiement sur le chemin du retour, avec son uniforme tacheté de boue, avec ses boucles rousses s'enroulant autour des brindilles et des feuilles tombées des arbres, il vit un papillon jaune avec des points noirs sur ses ailes.

OOOHHH. Un papillon! Et il est jaune! Harry adore le jaune. Regardez, il vole en dessous de l'arbre. Le suivre ou ne pas le suivre? Ok. Il dira juste à maman qu'il a marché lentement, très lentement pour qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'il a prit le chemin le plus long. Yeah! Papillon! Suis le papillon à pois noirs Harry!

Absorbé par son nouveau jeu, il prit le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez lui. Le papillon jaune l'emmena dans un beau jardin. Il devait grimper aux portails et clôtures pour ne pas le perdre de vue, mais c'était amusant.

Une aventure! Il en parlera à Téo demain, il sera tellement jaloux. Héhéhé.

Harry était maintenant assis sur un banc en acier blanc sous un manguier, oubliant complétement le papillon jaune. Harry était maintenant content d'être assis sous cet arbre. L'arbre était amical et avait des fruits jaunes qui poussaient dessus.

Puisque la nuit tombait, Harry réalisa qu'il était déjà 18h30 en regardant sa montre, et l'école les avait fait sortir à 15h. Oh oh.. Les parents d'Harry vont être furieux. Il devrait se dépêcher de rentrer et se faufiler à l'intérieur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand Harry eût une brillante idée.

Étant donné que les parents d'Harry seront furieux de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas saisir l'opportunité maintenant? Il prendrait une autre route plus longue, mais qu'il connaît bien, pour rentrer chez lui. Harry repartit, sautillant vers une nouvelle aventure.

Harry vît le ciel s'assombrir, et pensa que ça faisait seulement partie du frisson de l'aventure. Malheureusement, rien n'arrivait sur la route, il était sûr de rencontrer d'autres arbres, mais rien n'est vraiment arrivé. C'était ennuyeux pour un petit aventurier comme Harry Lilian Potter.

Sur la route, il passa en coup de vent dans une rue moldue qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Harry regardait le feu passer au vert et suivit la foule qui traversa la rue animée.

Après avoir traversé la rue, il était près de chez lui, quand il vit un homme laisser tomber quelque chose dans une petite rue. L'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. Alors en tant qu'aimable Harry, que sa mère lui a apprit à être, il ramassa rapidement l'objet et se précipita vers l'homme.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! Hé monsieur! Attendez s'il vous plaît!'' Harry courait après l'homme en lui montrant l'objet qu'il avait perdu.

Finalement, l'homme remarqua qu'une voix d'enfant criait et réclamait son attention.

"Hé monsieur!" Harry arbora un large sourire, les joues rougies et une mèche de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Harry la poussa rapidement hors de son visage.

Cet enfant est magnifique, pensa l'homme et il sourit à Harry.

"Monsieur. Vous avez fait tomber votre lego! Je l'ai! En avez vous un jaune avec vous?" lui demanda Harry avec enthousiasme en donnant le lego bleu à l'homme.

Harry avait grandit dans une famille traditionnelle lui ayant apprit à ne pas parler aux étrangers. Mais comme d'habitude quand Harry était excité et en pleine aventure tout tombait à l'eau.

"Parce que je préfère les jaunes" lui révéla Harry avec fierté.

L'homme fixa Harry, se souvenant que son fils avait disparu il y a un an en disant exactement la même chose, de la même façon. Il regarda Harry à nouveau et c'était comme si son fils était avec lui, il aurait eu exactement le même âge qu'Harry.

Il savait que son fils avait des cheveux noirs, et cet enfant avait évidemment des cheveux roux, mais sa défunte épouse avait des cheveux roux. Alors il était possible que les cheveux de son fils deviennent roux au fil du temps. Il ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec son fils, prétextant que Lawrence avait grandit d'une façon ou d'une autre et n'était donc plus un enfant. Lawrence agissait comme ça. Il était très gai, amical et aimable. Son Lawrence était un beau et gentil petit garçon exactement comme l'enfant en face de lui.

Convaincu que c'était son Lawrence, l'homme répondit avec un large sourire, reprit le lego bleu, en serrant longuement les douces petites mains de son enfant et lui répondit "Merci fils''.

"J'ai le jaune à la maison. Peux-tu venir avec moi à la maison pour que je puisse te le donner en guise de remerciement?''

L'homme remit le lego bleu dans sa poche, et tendit la main pour que l'enfant la saisisse.

Harry arbora un large sourire ''Un jaune! Ok!" Harry prit la main de l'homme, sans réaliser que ses pires cauchemars ne faisaient que commencer.

Hey! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais avec les révisions je ne trouve plus trop le temps de traduire.. J'ai quand même pris le temps de traduire ce chapitre car je comprends que l'attente puisse vous paraître longue. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et pour la suite, elle sera publiée après le bac, à la fin du mois.


	8. Chapitre 8: 2 semaines de cauchemar (p1)

Chapitre 8: Deux semaines de cauchemar (partie 1):

Harry Lillian Potter et l'homme qu'il a rencontré marchaient main dans la main, il attendait impatiemment d'obtenir sa récompense, un lego jaune. Harry aimait beaucoup le jaune. Son rêve était d'être classé dans la maison noire et jaune comme son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, Samuel Luthor Potter.

Harry marchait naïvement avec l'homme. Celui-ci amena Harry vers une voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Harry fixa la portière ouverte et l'homme en se disant qu'il devrait partir. Il savait qu'il avait déjà des ennuis avec ses parents. _Allait-il vraiment suivre cet homme? Il semblait assez digne de confiance._

"Hmmm.. Monsieur, est-ce que votre maison est proche? Car vous voyez, je vais devoir rentrer et..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas petit. Je te ramènerais chez toi après. On va juste s'arrêter pour le lego et peut être pour boire quelque chose et ensuite tu pourras partir."

"Oh, d'accord!" Harry pensa que ça devrait aller, de toute façon il avait déjà des problèmes. "Allons-y alors!"

Harry entra volontiers dans la voiture et l'homme conduit pendant à peu près une heure. Il s'amusait à regarder les rues, les arbres et les maisons à côté desquels ils passaient. Le jeune garçon n'était pas inquiet, il profitait de la vue que lui offrait ce trajet. Après plusieurs tours et de plus en plus de maisons différentes, Harry remarqua une rue avec plusieurs mêmes maisons, il y avait un garage pour chacune d'entre elles. L'homme indiqua qu'ils étaient finalement chez lui. Il se gara ensuite devant son garage, et ils entrèrent dans une maison avec une porte bleue.

Harry entra avec enthousiasme. Il observait la maison, il n'avait visité que peu de maisons moldues sans aucun enfant de son âge, et c'était la maison la plus éloignée qu'il eût visité.

"Pourquoi ne t'assoirais-tu pas sur le sofa mon enfant?"

Harry s'installa sans discuter. Il balançait ses jambes de haut en bas.

"Attends un peu ici gamin." L'homme quitta le salon. Il alla dans la chambre de son fils et chercha la boîte à legos avec laquelle son enfant jouait toujours. Il revint voir Harry qui se balançait sur le sofa et rebondissait également dessus.

"Pourquoi n'ouvrirais-tu pas cette boîte en cherchant tout les legos bleus et jaunes? Les jaunes seront à toi et les bleus pour moi. J'ai toujours aimé le bleu. Pendant que tu t'occupes de ça, je vais aller nous chercher des boissons."

"D'accord!" Harry ouvrit la boîte avec enthousiasme, et observa avec joie les différents legos à l'intérieur.

Pendant qu'Harry s'occupait, l'homme alla dans la cuisine. Il fît un peu de thé pour lui, et fît chauffer du lait pour le petit garçon. Une fois le lait prêt, il prit le mug jaune de Lawrence et mît le lait dedans. Il remplit la moitié du mug avec le lait, puis prit une étrange boîte avec un liquide incolore à l'intérieur. Il remplit donc l'autre moitié avec cette étrange préparation. Il prit ensuite une cuillère et mélangea. À la fin le mélange ressemblait à une simple tasse de lait chaud. Quand l'homme revint dans le salon, il sourit à la vue de cet enfant heureux de séparer les legos jaunes et les legos bleus.

Harry était si heureux de jouer avec les legos qu'il ne vit pas qu'il se faisait déjà tard. Quand il vit l'homme approcher avec les boissons, il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait très soif.

L'homme posa les boissons, et donna le mug jaune à l'enfant. Harry prit la tasse des deux mains et lui dit "Merci!". Harry but son lait d'une traite. Après avoir fini sa boisson, il regarda la pendule derrière l'homme.

"Oh! Il est déjà 7h! Ma mère et mon père vont me tuer. Je dois m'en aller monsieur! Merci pour le lait et pour m'avoir laissé jouer!"

Harry descendit du sofa, s'empressa de mettre son sac à dos qui était lui aussi jaune, et courut vers la porte conduisant dehors, quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans cet environnement. Harry ralentit son rythme et fixa la porte. Pourquoi y avait-il trois portes? Il secoua sa tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensée, mais ensuite tout se mit à tourner. Harry commença à se sentir confus. Des sueurs froides commençaient à couler sur son front et son dos, faisant coller ses vêtements à son dos. Harry repoussa la sueur en dehors de ses yeux et cligna des yeux, mais cela n'aidait pas. Sa vision s'assombrissait. La dernière chose qu'Harry vît étaient les chaussures marrons de l'homme, il n'en vit pas plus. Il s'était évanoui.

L'homme avança calmement vers le garçon inconscient, passa ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux du garçon et le transporta dans la chambre de Lawrence. Dans la pièce, il changea la position de l'enfant en laissant sa tête retomber sur son cou.

Il reposa ensuite prudemment le beau petit garçon sur le lit de son fils. Il prit ensuite des vêtements chauds pour l'enfant. Il retira son uniforme, son collier avec le pendentif vert et son bracelet. Le collier était celui qui avait le pendentif d'Emy. Le bracelet, quant à lui, avait la forme d'un cerf avec une fleur de lys sur sa bouche et il était gravé "Harry Lillian Potter" dans le bracelet qui entourait le poignet de l'enfant. Les deux bijoux tachetés ont également été retirés et conservés par l'homme.

L'homme essuya le petit visage pâle et angélique de l'enfant avec le gant de toilette qu'il avait et l'habilla avec un pyjama bleu. Pendant ces procédés, Harry ne s'est réveillé qu'une seule fois et marmonna quelques mots incohérents. Après ça, l'homme prit une seringue et injecta son contenu dans son coude. L'injection était un médicament que Lawrence devait toujours prendre une fois ou plus, cela dépendait de son état, afin de l'empêcher d'être trop faible et malade. Malheureusement, si cela est injecté à un garçon qui n'a pas la même maladie que Lawrence, l'effet sera contraire. Ce médicament ne le rendra que plus faible et plus malade. Au lieu de tuer le virus de la maladie de Lawrence, cela détruira le système immunitaire de la personne qui prendra ce médicament.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, fiévreux et malade. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une pièce inhabituelle, éclairée par le clair de lune. Il sortit du lit en titubant et chancela vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte, et se rendit dans un couloir sombre. Tout était sombre, mais il sentit une poignée de porte juste en face la pièce où il était. Harry ouvrit la porte et vit le faible contour d'un évier et des toilettes. _Par chance, il était dans la salle de bain._ Harry releva la lunette des toilettes et rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé et bu.

L'homme se réveilla en entendant des haut-le-cœur et sortit de la chambre. Il suivit le bruit, alluma les lumières et découvrit un enfant très malade. Il se plaça à côté de lui et lui tapota le dos.

Après avoir fini son affaire, il se reposa, le front posé sur le siège en porcelaine. Harry sentit quelqu'un le soulever, mais il se sentait déjà trop épuisé pour se plaindre, il ne résista pas. La personne qui le portait frotta de manière apaisante son dos, et porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Harry se lava la bouche avec l'aide de l'homme.

Ensuite, l'homme l'emmena vers la pièce inhabituelle, alluma les lumières et le reposa sur le lit, son dos reposant sur la tête de lit. Harry ferma les yeux en voyant la soudaine lumière violente, et les rouvrit faiblement pour regarder autour. Il découvrit que ce n'était pas sa chambre. _Ce n'était pas sa chambre, et l'homme n'était pas son père ni l'un de ses frères._ Ensuite, Harry regarda l'homme et dit:

"Je veux rentrer chez moi. S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, appelez ma mère ou ramenez moi. Le numéro de ma maison et mon adresse sont écrits dans mon sac." Après avoir dit cela, Harry referma les yeux car les lumières lui faisaient mal aux yeux.

L'homme resserra ses yeux et dit "Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas te recoucher? C'est ta maison, Lawrence."

Harry était surprit d'entendre le nom de Lawrence, il cligna des yeux et rétorqua "Monsieur, je pense que vous vous trompez. Je m'appelle Harry. C'est écrit ici." Harry montra son bracelet. Il découvrit ensuite que non seulement le bracelet que ses parents lui avaient donné, mais aussi la pierre d'Emy avaient disparus.

Harry paniqua et demanda "Monsieur, où est mon bracelet et mon collier? S'il-vous-plaît rendez-les moi."

L'homme sortit les affaires d'Harry de sa poche et les lui montra. Harry était soulagé et reprit rapidement la pierre d'Emy. Il le remit et reprit son bracelet.

Harry pointa ensuite son bracelet et lui dit "Vous voyez, c'est écrit ici: Harry Lillian Potter."

Après que l'homme ait lu, Harry était sur le point de le remettre, quand l'homme se mit à le lui arracher des mains. Harry était surprit et fixa l'homme avec de gros yeux.

L'homme prit le bracelet et le remit dans sa poche. "Lawrence, tu es perdu. Écoute, ton nom n'est pas Harry Lillian Potter. Ton vrai prénom est Lawrence Cooper. Et je suis ton père Robert Cooper. Ils t'ont enlevé il y a un an."

Harry commençait à avoir peur. "Mais monsieur, monsieur Cooper. Je m'appelle Harry. Vous savez, je vis avec mon père et ma mère, Lily et James depuis ma naissance. Je ne peux pas être votre fils, vous avez dit qu'il a disparu il y a un an et je vis avec ma famille depuis des années d'après mes souvenirs.''

L'homme, Robert Cooper était catégorique "Non, tu es mon fils. Avant que mon fils ait disparu, il était malade et n'arrêtait pas d'oublier qui il était. Ton nom est Lawrence."

Harry avait maintenant très peur, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure malgré son état fiévreux. "S'il-vous-plaît Mr Cooper, appelez ma mère, ils pourront vous confirmer que je suis leur fils.''

L'homme lui répondit sur un ton furibond "Ne m'appelle pas Mr Cooper, je suis ton père. Et je n'appellerais pas les gens qui t'ont kidnappé."

Harry tremblait parce qu'il était malade mais aussi parce que la situation dans laquelle il était n'aidait pas. "Non monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, je ne suis pas votre fils. Euh.. avez vous une photo de lui? Je ne lui ressemble probablement pas.''

Robert remarqua que son fils tremblait et remonta la couverture autour de lui. Il tenta de le calmer en disant "Écoute mon enfant. Tu es toujours malade ce qui prouve que tu es bien mon enfant. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Nous continuerons cette conversation demain."

Harry continuait à trembler malgré le fait qu'il soit recouvert par une chaude couverture "Mais monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, je veux rentrer chez moi."

Robert obligea Harry à se reposer et le borda. "C'est ta maison. Cette discussion est terminée. Tu es mon Lawrence. Tu as les mêmes yeux verts que ma défunte épouse, les même que mon Lawrence."

Robert éteignit les lumières et sortit de la pièce. Il jeta ensuite le bracelet à la poubelle.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir même s'il était fatigué. L'adrénaline remplissait ses veines tant il paniquait. _Je veux rentrer chez moi. Maman. Papa. Sam. John. Ri._

...

Pendant ce temps, chez les Potter...

Les jumeaux, qui étaient censés aller chercher Harry étaient en retard, comme d'habitude. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets car ils avaient dit à Harry d'attendre quelqu'un avant de rentrer. Donc, quand ils sont arrivés à l'école, s'attendant à voir leur petit frère en train d'attendre sur les marches de l'école, ils étaient surpris de ne pas l'y trouver.

Ils sont rentrés, se rendant bien compte qu'Harry avait dû revenir de lui-même, las d'attendre. Néanmoins, quand l'horloge a sonné à sept heures, Harry n'était toujours pas là. Les jumeaux commençaient à paniquer, John commençait à faire des allées et venues. Tandis que son jumeau, Orion, n'était pas en meilleure forme, tapant répétitivement du pied sur le sol.

À la fin, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Ils ont décidé de chercher après Harry. Peut être qu'il a prit une longue route ou alors il était juste à côté de la maison. Après tout, leur petit frère était connu pour ses petites aventures mais il restait toujours proche de la maison, à proximité d'une forêt. Celle-ci était relativement sûre, mais il commençait à faire sombre...

Les jumeaux continuaient leur recherche. Ils ont cherché à tout les endroits auxquels ils ont pu penser, mais n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Harry. Quand ils sont rentrés, espérant qu'Harry serait de retour, leur mère était déjà rentré de la clinique. Elle vit le visage inquiet des jumeaux et demanda:

"Que se passe t-il?" Elle appela ensuite Harry "Harry, descends!".

Les jumeaux étaient inquiets et se sentaient coupables. Ry a finalement parlé "C'est ça le problème maman, Harry n'est pas encore là."

John rajouta "Nous avons déjà cherché dans tout les endroits à côté de la maison et auxquels nous avons pensé. Il est temps d'utiliser le charme du bracelet d'Harry pour retrouver où il se trouve."

Lily répondit, inquiète "Mais, il faut ma magie et celle de ton père pour le traquer. Vous travaillez tous dans le même département des aurors, où est-il?"

Ry dit "Il est toujours dans son bureau. Allons-y!"

Les trois Potter, inquiets, s'empressèrent d'aller dans le bureau de James. Leur maison était protégée par des pupilles.

James était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, quand trois personnes sont sorties de la cheminée à côté de son bureau. Lily le ramena à la maison. Les jumeaux ont suivis leurs parents.

Quand les quatre Potter sont rentrés à la maison. Lily expliqua rapidement à James qu'Harry avait disparu, ils ont ensuite activé le charme permettant de traquer Harry. Ils ont sorti une carte, et utilisé le charme une nouvelle fois pour trouver où se trouvait Harry. Le point rouge qui représentait Harry sur la carte bougeait.

Les jumeaux sont restés à la maison au cas où. Lily et James sont allés aux endroits où Harry se trouvait mais le problème était qu'Harry avançait vite. Quand le point rouge s'est arrêté, le dernier endroit pointé était une décharge. C'était déjà le matin. Ils ont ensuite trouvé le bracelet sans personne à côté. Leur petit Harry semblait introuvable.

Retour à Harry

Alors que tout était calme, Harry se faufila en dehors de la pièce. Il se souvint qu'il y avait un téléphone dans le salon, il pouvait peut être appeler quelqu'un. Les pieds d'Harry étaient toujours instables car il ne se sentait pas bien. Quand il descendit les escaliers, il loupa une marche et descendit le reste des marches en roulant. Il souffrait, de partout. Finalement, le destin fût clément, Harry, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, s'évanouit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette chambre inconnue. Il essaya de se lever mais sa jambe droite ne coopérait pas. Quand il la bougeait, elle lui faisait horriblement mal. Harry pensa qu'elle devait être cassée. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce que sa mère faisait avec les os cassés. Il savait qu'elle devait être remise en place d'abord, puis soignée et devait rester immobile pendant la guérison.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas encore de baguette, il arrêta d'essayer de se lever et resta dans son lit. Sa chute a fait apparaître beaucoup de bleus sur son corps et lui a causé une jambe cassée. À part la douleur à sa jambe, son corps lui faisait mal également, sa gorge lui piquait, il se sentait toujours faible et fiévreux et, même sous la couverture, il avait froid. En plus, il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet endroit étrange avec ce fou. Il voulait Snuffles à ses côtés. Il voulait sa chambre. Il voulait sa mère et son père, Sam, et même les jumeaux commençaient à lui manquer.

Il essaya de tenir le coup, mais n'y parvint pas. Harry se mit à pleurer. Il se frotta les yeux et le nez avec ses manches, mais les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber. _J'ai mal. Maman, Papa, où êtes vous? Venez me trouver. Je veux rentrer._

C'est en l'entendant pleurer que Robert Cooper entra dans la pièce pour surveiller son enfant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lawrence? Ne pleure pas."

"Je ne suis pas Lawrence. Je suis Harry. S'il-vous-plaît Mr Cooper, ***** hic ***** Je veux rentrer chez moi."

Robert se mit en colère et cria "Ne m'appelle pas Mr Cooper, je suis ton père. Et tu es à la maison!"

En entendant ce fou crier, Harry pleura encore plus et se retourna vers le coin du lit malgré sa jambe cassée. Elle lui faisait encore plus mal, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il était malade et avait mal.

Harry recouvra son visage avec la couverture et se cacha en dessous. Il était une masse tremblante sous les couvertures. Il tenta d'être courageux et de ne pas pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Malgré sa colère, Robert remarqua que la façon dont Lawrence se retourna était étrange. Il y avait un problème avec sa jambe. La veille, il n'avait rien remarqué quand il l'avait porté jusqu'au lit. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait y avoir quelque chose. Robert se calma et se maîtrisa.

"Lawrence, laisse moi regarder ta jambe. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas."

Robert tenta de retirer la couverture pour voir sa jambe, mais Harry continua de la serrer très fort. Il essaya d'amadouer son Lawrence pour qu'il le laisse regarder, sans grand effet. Il tenta plusieurs fois de tirer sur la couverture et de l'amadouer, mais son Lawrence refusait de le laisser faire et continua de serrer sa couverture. Robert était au bout du rouleau.

Il tira plus fort sur la couverture tout en bousculant la jambe cassée. Harry hurla. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal.

Sans la protection de sa couverture, Harry avait de plus en plus peur de l'homme. Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Le lit n'était pas si grand. Donc même si Harry était dans le coin le plus éloigné, il était toujours accessible pour l'homme. Il n'a donc eu aucune difficulté à plier le bas de pyjama d'Harry pour voir la jambe du petit garçon roux, très effrayé. La jambe n'était pas belle à voir. Elle était couverte de contusions bleues, jaunes et rouges. Robert tapota sa jambe pour voir si elle était cassée.

"Oww!" Harry hurla et gémit, le contact de l'homme faisait empirer la douleur. "Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez ça!" marmonna Harry dans l'oreiller.

"Oh Lawrence, je pense que ta jambe est cassée. Allons à l'hôpital où je travaille. Tu sais que ton père est un pharmacien là-bas."

Harry ne voulait aller à aucun hôpital moldu, ni même à un hôpital magique en faite. Il voulait que sa mère le guérisse. Cela ne prendrait pas plus d'une minute avec elle. Il était toujours fasciné de voir sa mère travailler dans sa clinique ou sur n'importe qui tant que ce n'était pas lui. Mais maintenant, il voulait que sa mère guérisse sa jambe cassée. _Maman._

Harry se retourna vers l'homme, le visage baigné de larmes "S'il-vous-plaît monsieur *sniff* appelez ma mère, c'est une sorte de docteur *hic* elle me guérira."

Robert tenta d'être patient. C'était son Lawrence. "Non Lawrence, je te l'ai dit. Ta mère est morte. Allons à l'hôpital."

"Ma mère n'est pas morte. Son nom est Lily Potter et moi c'est Harry!" rétorqua Harry fièrement.

"Non! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que ton nom est Lawrence?! Tu es Lawrence Cooper. Ta mère est morte et ne s'appelle pas Lily Potter."

En entendant cela, Harry s'arrêta de pleurer. Sa mère n'était pas morte. Elle était en vie! Il l'avait vue ce matin entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner et de l'embrasser. "Tu es fou! Mon nom est Harry Potter, Mr Cooper. Et ma mère est Lily Potter, c'est une très bonne guérisseuse!"

Après avoir dit le mot guérisseuse, Harry couvrît sa bouche. Il n'était pas censé le dire aux moldus. Maman et Papa lui avaient toujours dit d'être prudent avec les moldus.

En entendant le mot guérisseur, Robert Cooper était plus que convaincu que son Lawrence lui avait été retiré par des fous. D'ailleurs, son Lawrence était toujours très malade. Robert prit la seringue qu'il avait utilisé hier mais qui était déjà rechargée, il tira la manche de son fils, et injecta le médicament dans le haut du bras de Lawrence.

Harry a simplement tremblé. Il savait ce qu'était une injection, mais en recevoir une semblait surréaliste. Il sentit un petit picotement. Il commençait à retirer l'injection, mais l'homme retira ses mains et vida la seringue dans le bras d'Harry. Harry sentit cet étrange liquide traverser ses veines et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait se gratter le bras, mais l'homme continua de tenir ses mains. Il commençait à être dans les vapes et des tâches noires sont apparues. Le choc d'une autre injection dont le corps d'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude, le fît convulser.

Robert vît son fils commencer à faire une crise. Il en avait l'habitude, Lawrence en avait à chaque fois qu'il prenait trop de médicaments qui combattaient agressivement sa maladie. Robert tînt le corps de son fils jusqu'à ce que les convulsions cessent. Harry était dans le monde des rêves une fois de plus.

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

Hey, désolée du gros retard que j'ai pris, j'essaye de publier la suite la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapitre 9: 2 semaines de cauchemar (p2)

Chapitre 9: Deux semaines de cauchemar (Partie 2)

Quand Harry Lillian Potter ouvrit ses yeux verdoyants, il fut désorienté pendant un moment. Il s'assit sur le lit, puis il sentit une odeur d'antiseptique. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, stupéfait par la vue d'une pièce blanche avec un lit blanc sur lequel il était assis. Ce lit semblait être beaucoup trop loin du sol car il devait sauter pour descendre du lit.

C'est ce qu'il a fait, il a sauté du lit. Quelque chose de dur a percuté le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Harry a regardé sa jambe droite, elle était dans un grand moulage blanc.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? se demanda Harry. Il a ensuite tenté de retirer cette chose lourde qui l'empêchait de fuir cette pièce à l'odeur très étrange. Malgré ses efforts, la chose... Ah oui, Harry se souvint que Teo avait eu la même chose quand il s'était cassé la jambe après une partie de football, il y a très longtemps. Comment ça s'appelle déjà?... Ah oui! Un plâtre! C'était un plâtre!

Harry avait besoin de sa mère. Avec elle il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce gros plâtre. Elle s'en serait occupé en une minute avec un simple mouvement de baguette. Il l'avait presque convaincue de guérir Teo, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire car Teo était un moldu.

Il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas retirer le plâtre, il se dit qu'il devrait le laisser et s'enfuir pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Mais, alors qu'il était debout et se préparait à sortir de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et Mr Cooper, dans son uniforme de pharmacien, entra.

Mr Cooper se mordit la lèvre, signe montrant qu'il s'empêchait de crier sur son fils qui venait de sortir du lit alors que cela était très dangereux. Robert s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et l'installa sur le lit. Il sortit une chaude couverture bleue et l'enroula autour de son Lawrence. Il porta ensuite son cher fils et rentra.

Quand Robert Cooper est arrivé à sa maison, sans qu'Harry ne lui pose problème (puisque celui-ci avait une peur bleue de Mr Cooper, il était resté docile et silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison) Mrs Smith, sa voisine qui fourre son nez partout, l'a accueillit au moment où il allait rentrer dans sa demeure.

"Bonjour Robert! À qui est l'enfant que tu porte? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre chéri? Pourquoi a t-il un plâtre?"

"Oh, bonjour Mrs Smith. Ce petit est le fils d'un ami. Je m'occupe de lui aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer. Ce petit est fatigué de son séjour à l'hôpital et a besoin de repos."

Sans attendre de réponse, Robert est rentré rapidement dans sa maison. Il a ensuite emmené Harry dans la chambre de Lawrence et l'a fermé à clé. Merde, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Il aurait pu empêcher son fils d'avoir une jambe cassée. Peu importe. Pour l'instant, le problème était de savoir où emmener Lawrence, pour que plus personne ne puisse le lui enlever à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser chez lui, les voisins, surtout Mrs Smith, sont trop curieux pour leur bien.

Robert pensa au meilleur endroit. Il possédait un entrepôt abandonné, loin de son voisinage. Il pourrait s'occuper de son fils, mais qui prendrait soin de lui quand il devra aller travailler?

Il pensait à Morgan. Morgan était l'homme à qui il fournissait de la drogue. Morgan vendait des drogues illégales mais n'en consommait pas. C'était un homme loyal. Il savait s'y prendre avec les enfants et ne poserait aucune question. Robert lui dira juste de s'occuper de son fils le matin quand il sera au travail. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les injections, et pourra donc s'occuper des soins de Lawrence.

Là-dessus, il mit son plan à exécution.

Le lendemain, il a emmené Harry dans cet entrepôt abandonné, dans une pièce entièrement meublée. Durant la première semaine, ils ont suivi un programme.

Robert était avec Harry avant d'aller au travail. Robert lui donnait un bain et essayait de le nourrir tous les matins avant que Morgan n'arrive. Après son arrivée et après que Mr Cooper ait donné à Lawrence son traitement quotidien, Morgan injectait à Harry les médicaments qu'il détestait tant, qui le rendaient faible, malade et, sans le savoir, empêchaient la magie d'Harry de fonctionner. Morgan essayait également de donner à Harry son déjeuner, mais Harry n'avait plus d'appétit. Puis, quand Robert rentrait du travail, il relâchait Morgan et le laissait retourner à ses transactions nocturnes. Il essayait à son tour de nourrir Harry et le lavait au gant de toilette, en changeant son pyjama quand il en avait besoin. Il l'aidait aussi à se brosser les dents et à se coiffer avant de le laisser aller se coucher et d'aller dormir également. Quand le soleil se levait, ces journées se répétaient encore et encore.

Harry était constamment faible et malade, presque inconscient et incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Il en avait vraiment marre de cette pièce peu importe à quel point elle était meublée. C'est vrai qu'on s'occupait bien de lui, sans prendre en compte le "médicament" qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner. Harry avait comprit que cette injection était la cause de son état actuel. C'était ce qui l'empêchait de retrouver sa famille... sa mère, son père, Sam, John, Ry et Snuffles...

À la fin de la première semaine, Harry s'était rendu compte que Robert n'était pas rentré du travail et ne rentrerait peut être jamais. Morgan a menotté la cheville droite d'Harry, l'a enchaîné au lit et il est retourné à ses transactions du soir. Quand le soleil se levait, Morgan revenait, mais Robert n'était toujours pas là.

Morgan découvrit ensuite que Robert avait eu un accident de voiture et avait été retrouvé mort. La loyauté de Morgan disparut avec la mort de Robert. Maintenant, il pensait au meilleur moyen de se faire de l'argent sur cette situation.

Les jours suivants, Morgan s'est mit à vendre tous les meubles dans la pièce où Harry se trouvait, le laissant avec un simple lit de camp et une couverture bleue avec laquelle Robert avait sorti Harry de l'hôpital. Il ne restait plus de médicament et il ne pouvait pas continuer à en injecter à Harry mais il lui laissait quand même de la nourriture pour le garder en vie. Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était prit en otage dans cet entrepôt, Harry était pleinement conscient.

Harry Lillian Potter regardait autour de lui et remarqua des changements. Il n'y avait plus de meuble dans la pièce. Il n'y avait plus ce Mr Cooper délirant, mais il a été remplacé par un méchant Mr Morgan. Un Mr Morgan qui le gardait enchaîné à un lit de camp et se fichait de lui, sauf s'il lui permettait de gagner quelques dollars. Oh non! Harry pensa ensuite au collier d'Emy. Il devait le cacher avant que le méchant homme ne le lui prenne.

Harry sortit doucement du lit. Morgan venait juste de partir. Harry cherchait le meilleur endroit pour cacher sa pierre, là où Morgan n'irait jamais le chercher. Il avait besoin d'un endroit qu'il pourrait atteindre... La chaîne qui le liait au lit ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que dans la salle de bain. Mais il ne pouvait pas la cacher dans la salle de bain, oh non. Il voulait que la pierre d'Emy soit aussi proche de lui que possible. Peut être en dessous du lit?

Harry se mit à ramper en dessous du lit, et cherchait une bonne cachette. Heureusement, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de le faire puisqu'il n'avait plus de plâtre. Mr Cooper lui avait habilement retiré son plâtre. Il voyait des lattes de plancher mal fixées sous le lit, et trouva le meilleur endroit. Il cacha son onéreux collier et dit à sa pierre de rester là pendant un moment parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser le méchant la voir et la lui retirer.

Son combat contre cette latte de plancher lui a pompé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait regagné. Harry retourna dans son lit et câlina la couverture bleue qui était son seul bien dans cette pièce effrayante et vide. Il pensait ensuite à un moyen de s'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans son lit froid et dur.

Morgan revint le lendemain matin et vit le bel enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit de camp. Il pouvait s'en servir. Le petit était beau et avait meilleure mine maintenant qu'il ne prenait plus de médicament. Il y avait beaucoup de couples riches et désespérés qui voulaient un enfant mais ne pouvaient pas en avoir un et cet enfant était encore petit.

Mais Morgan, selon ses habitudes, devait examiner de près la marchandise avant qu'il ne puisse la vendre. Il avança lentement vers le petit garçon roux endormi avec une lueur avide dans les yeux.

Harry se réveilla, mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'une autre personne, avec de mauvaises intentions, était avec lui dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Mr Morgan avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Harry avait peur, il saisit sa couverture et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Morgan agrippa son poignet et le plaqua au sol. Harry essayait de donner des coups de pied au méchant, mais l'homme lui attacha son autre cheville et resserra la chaîne sur les barreaux du lit. Il était maintenant attaché au lit, mais il continuait de se battre.

"Non, non, non! Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît! Partez!" implora Harry en tentant de fuir.

Morgan ignora les supplications et le visage strié de larmes du petit, et déboutonna violemment le haut de pyjama d'Harry.

"Non, non, non! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît! Aidez moi papa, maman!" Harry se battait de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homme voulait mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'emmener prendre un bain. Quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont l'homme le regardait.

Il n'était pas gentil comme Mr Cooper et c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait. Mr Cooper était le seul à l'emmener prendre un bain, il ne laissait jamais Mr Morgan le faire. Même quand il lui proposait son aide.

Morgan déchira le haut de l'enfant. Harry continuait à se battre avec acharnement et en entendant le bruit de son pyjama déchiré, il fut terrorisé. Non, non NON! Il y eût un gros boum et soudain, Morgan fut catapulté de l'autre côté de la pièce par une force inconnue du petit garçon.

Harry saisit sa couverture, courut vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Il enroula sa couverture autour de lui et se plaça le plus loin possible de la porte, loin du méchant homme. Il essayait de sortir en grimpant par la fenêtre mais les chaînes le retenaient. Il se glissa dans le coin de la salle de bain, serra très fort sa couverture et se balança d'avant en arrière en essayant de se consoler. "Papa, maman. Papa, maman. Où êtes-vous? Je veux rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me chercher? Je veux rentrer. Papa, maman..."

Il y avait un bruit en dehors de la salle de bain, quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Harry frissonnait et tremblait de peur, en se balançant, marmonnant des paroles et appelant ses parents. Quelqu'un tira d'un coup sec sa cheville droite, et Harry remarqua que le méchant tirait la chaîne de sa cheville droite.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, et l'homme avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux tout en tirant la chaîne attachée à la cheville du petit garçon. Harry essayait de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, mais le carrelage de la salle de bain ne fournissait aucune prise. Les ongles d'Harry grattaient le carrelage pendant qu'il était tiré hors de la salle de bain. Quand il se trouvait à la porte, Harry prit appui sur l'ouverture de la porte, en continuant à se battre pour fuir le méchant homme.

Morgan tira à nouveau sur la chaîne, retirant l'appui d'Harry sur l'ouverture de la porte. Celui-ci était continuellement tiré par l'homme vers une colonne au milieu de l'entrepôt. Il y avait de la corde, des chaînes et une seringue à côté de cette colonne.

Une injection! Il allait lui donner une autre injection! Non, non, NON! Harry devait s'enfuir. La chaîne sur sa cheville! Harry devait la retirer. Il essaya de tirer dessus pour l'enlever. L'homme sortit une seringue et sourit à Harry pendant qu'il essayait de retirer ses chaînes.

Quand il vit la seringue, Harry paniqua encore plus. Non, non, NON! La chaîne! Dégage! Il y eût un autre boum, et la chaîne autour de la cheville d'Harry se désintégra. Harry se leva rapidement, fuyant le méchant homme.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et sortit par la fenêtre quand une main attrapa sa jambe droite. Il fût ensuite tiré vers le bas, loin de son unique moyen de s'échapper. Dans sa chute, sa tête heurta la grille métallique de la douche. Bang! Harry était prit de vertiges et le monde autour de lui tournait.

Il était sévèrement saisi et sorti de la salle de bain. Quand ils se trouvèrent à côté de la colonne, Morgan attacha les mains d'Harry. Celui-ci essayait de donner des coups de pieds à l'homme et malgré ses vertiges, il réussit à frapper ses bijoux de famille. Quelle chance!

Morgan était furieux et commença à frapper Harry à la poitrine et à la jambe droite qui avait frappé ses bijoux de famille. Harry se glissa sur la colonne, plia ses jambes et tenta de se protéger. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, les mains d'Harry étaient toujours liées et le méchant homme tira d'un coup sec sur ses jambes pliées et mit des chaînes autour de ses chevilles. Harry était ensuite roué de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit encore l'injection et se sentait paralysé, malade et faible. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose qui coupait sa gorge. Avant que l'injection ne prenne effet, Harry avait inconsciemment activé sa magie, il avait envoyé des signaux de détresse. Il appelait à l'aide, quelqu'un, qu'il puisse avoir la force de vivre...

C'est à ce moment là qu'un Harry James Potter âgé de 18 ans d'une autre dimension, sur le point de mourir, a fusionné avec un petit Harry Lilian Potter âgé de 10 ans et également sur le point de mourir.

Fin du flash-back.

Quand il se réveilla de ces deux semaines de cauchemar, il vit sa mère, son père, Sam, John, Ry et Snuffles, tous semblaient très inquiets et l'appelaient.

James fût le premier à voir Harry. Il souleva ensuite le corps froid d'Harry et le câlina. Harry l'entoura de ses jambes, ses mains légèrement trouées et saignantes entouraient le cou de son père et il pressa son visage strié de larme sur le cou de son père. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité et la dernière chose dont il eût conscience avant de tomber dans un sommeil plus paisible était la magie médicale de maman sur ses mains.

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

Hello! Comme d'habitude je publierais la suite la semaine prochaine. (et oui j'ai bien eu mon bac pour ceux que ça intéresse :) ).  
Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire la suite car je tenais à répondre à un commentaire et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'y répondre qu'ici(Je m'adresse à La Prof).  
Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir prit le temps de me donner ton avis et tes conseils, c'est vrai que les temps ce n'est pas trop mon truc, j'y ferais plus attention. Je ne comptais pas t'insulter ou quoi que ce soit et je n'accepterais pas que les autres le fassent, ton commentaire n'avait rien de méchant. Je comprends que tu aie du mal à supporter les fautes d'orthographe, c'est vrai que j'ai parfois du mal aussi(ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'en faire bien sûr). Je ferais plus attention aux temps en me relisant, en espérant que ce chapitre n'aura pas trop de fautes de ce genre :/. Si tu trouve d'autres fautes n'hésite pas et encore merci car avant ton commentaire c'est vrai que je ne faisais pas très attention aux temps que j'utilisais.


End file.
